Seafoam
by MsLyoness
Summary: The wind is a capricious thing, toying with the water when it so pleases. Vahyu/Varuna, because I can and it was fun.


It was over.

Bodies had disengaged, breathing was evening out, sweat was cooling and pulses had slowed. Now came the time for thoughts, not just instinct, and thoughts could be a problem. Thoughts brought clear-eyed evaluations, and sudden regrets, and often new fears, or they conversely brought warm-hearted gratitude, and feelings of love, and a longing desire to never leave this bed again. But Varuna could tell the latter thoughts would not be making an appearance, and the former would.

The Water God of the Westland became aware that the Wind God's arm was thrown around his neck, and Vahyu had leaned his head onto the shoulder closest to him. Varuna turned his head to that side and encountered closed, long-lashed eyes, perfect lips parted and panting, and those equally perfect locks of wavy blonde hair artfully strewn about on the pillow. For all he knew, Vahyu had flipped it so it would do that while Varuna wasn't able to notice, he was just that vain.

Vahyu was on his side, Varuna was on his back. Vahyu was to the left, Varuna was to the right. Vahyu seemed pleased, Varuna was no longer pleased. In fact, he almost wished this were a dream, so he could wake up and not have to deal with the consequences of it.

Finally he spoke: "This is all your fault."

Vahyu didn't even deign to open his eyes to look at him, just sniffed and replied, "Oh, all my fault, is it? Heaven forbid you blame yourself for at least some if it, like it was a bad thing. We both had fun, and I didn't force you into anything, dolt. Need I remind you who took who? It wasn't like I pushed you down and had my way with you, so don't blame me if you regret it now."

"You tricked me," the other man said sullenly. "You got me all drunk and made that pretty dancer go away, and then you piled on the fancy words and made me do something dumb."

Now Vahyu looked at him, with that _stupid _arrogant look: one eyebrow lowered, the other arched, eyes at half-mast in "Who, me?" faux innocence, and an amused little smile. He was good at that look, and the condescending tone of voice that went with it.

"Drunk, are you? Why, I only saw you drink _one _goblet of wine tonight, and more than three at earlier occasions. It wasn't even particularly potent wine, rather weak actually," he smirked with the air of a connoisseur, and patted the top of Varuna's head like he was a very dimwitted small child.

"No touch," Varuna snapped, and smacked his hand away. Alas, that made him chuckle, which in turn made Varuna snarl, "This is _not _funny! You frigging _seduced_ me, when I've only been with women before and now everybody'll think I'm a homo like _you!_"

"If it bothers you so much, get out of bed and leave," Vahyu replied with a "duh" tone in his voice. "I'm not about to hold you here."

"This is _my _bed, dumbass," Varuna shot back, a pouty expression on his face and suddenly wanting to punch Vahyu. "I shouldn't have to leave! You can't kick me out of my own bed, you – you gay incubus with arrogance out your ass. Jerkwad."

Vahyu just smiled some more, and Varuna waited for a cutting comment. None came. Instead, the blonde reached down and pulled the covers up, with a casual proclamation of, "I'm not about to leave either, not if I don't have to. This bed is comfy, and I'm tired. And by the way, you should be _honored_ that I'm in it with you."

Varuna just growled, glaring at the neck-high covers on Vahyu's side and the waist-high covers on his. Oh sure, Lord Lascivious even had to hog the sheets, like he owned the place. Damn it, if Varuna kicked him out now Vahyu might not even go, unless he bodily picked him up and tossed him out the door. And even then, he might try to get back in. Maybe he'd even just blow the door down, it wasn't like it was his door. Varuna hated when people did stuff like that, and Vahyu always had gone in for grand, flamboyant gestures.

"You're just _so _– so… I don't even know," Varuna muttered in disgust, yanking the covers to his side more violently than was needed.

Vahyu yanked them right back, and Varuna grabbed them and hung on, and for a moment there was a tug-of-war that would've been comical, if they hadn't been glaring and red-faced over this stupid little thing. Then Vahyu kicked Varuna in the shin, making him howl, "OWWW!" and loosen his grip just enough to let his smirking opponent take all the covers he wanted.

For a moment, Varuna wanted his sword. He could chop off this tool's head, and that would teach him to fight dirty. That would teach him to seduce innocent Water Gods who – okay, not innocent, that made him sound like a naïve little maiden. How about _unsuspecting _Water Gods, who had never seriously entertained the idea of hopping into bed with men before, and certainly not with this one. This one was a fruity tramp, who should've had the decency to leave his comrade/rival alone.

So why had Vahyu done it? Well, that was a simple enough answer: he was a manwhore, who probably liked turning men out and kept score. Maybe he'd seen this as a challenge, or something.

So why had _Varuna _done it? That was a toughie.

He turned his back and folded his arms like a moody child, pondering this question and really wanting some covers. Well, if he were to be completely honest with himself, thoughts of men had been there for a while now. Not as powerful as thoughts of women, but he'd always been able to really appreciate the male form. And okay, so maybe he'd had a couple dreams about various dudes he knew and thought were handsome, and that one time he'd stumbled upon a guy and a guy down by the river had been pretty intriguing. Not that he'd been able to see how it ended, because they'd stared at him in horror, thus necessitating a hasty cry of, "Sorry, I didn't know you were there and being all gay!"

Still. Women were hotter. He'd _been _with women, and he liked being with women, and so what if that one time he'd been involved in a male/female/male threesome had been the most erotic thing ever? He hadn't done anything with the other man. Just watched. Intently.

…Shit.

But he knew for a fact that he wasn't like Vahyu. Women were fantastic creatures, and ever since he'd had that crush on the former Lord Ryuu when he was little, he'd wanted them. The homo stuff – the _bi _stuff, he hastily and desperately corrected himself – was a more recent development. But maybe it was time to admit that it was there.

Still, that didn't fully explain this thing with Vahyu "Cocksucker" the Wind God. Yeah he was pretty, and yeah he was very buff, and yeah he had very blatantly flirted, but he was such a prick. And more promiscuous than a cat in heat, always flaunting himself in everybody's faces. Perhaps that was it: he symbolized the experienced gay man. He'd made it clear he knew exactly how to please his partner, and he had, even as the submissive male.

Varuna didn't know this, but it was odd for the experienced man to be on the bottom. Usually, if you knew what you were doing and your partner didn't, you took charge and showed him what to do. Vahyu, though, had just kept up a running patter of instructions and dirty talk, and it had worked. They'd succeeded in their little indiscretion, and that was one more notch on the blonde's belt.

At the time, it hadn't been a bad thing. At the time, it had been thrilling and desperate and very pleasurable, that was how these things worked. At the time, it had been exciting and exotic and exponentially erotic, and Varuna had never wanted it to end. Then came climax, and once climax was done, he'd fully realized just what he'd gotten himself into. Er, who he'd gotten himself into, technically. Splitting hairs aside, he was unsure whether to view this as an awful mistake or an easily forgivable mistake, the type that could happen to anyone.

_I can't be the only one he's done this to, _he soothed himself as he stared at the wall. _Heck, maybe he seduced Rudra and Deva too! Yeah! Ooh, I bet he did, that's how he works. I bet he said something to Deva like, "Hey mountain man, wanna show Vahyu whether or not your equipment matches the rest of you?" And he used a line like, "You're the Sky God, I'm the Wind God, we should get close and personal like our elements always are," on Rudra. I bet I'm right._

"How many other men have you been with?" he finally mumbled, turning over to face Vahyu as he asked his question. Vahyu screwed his face up in thought, then casually replied, "Three hundred and sixty, or near enough. Probably more."

Varuna's eyes bugged out, but before he could say, "Good God-King, you _are _a manwhore!" Vahyu snapped, "I'm kind of five hundred and twenty-nine years old here, dolt. And I like my one night stands. How many _women_ have _you _been with?" he asked almost acidly.

"Uh… eighty-six. I, um, keep a tally, see, with their names and stuff. …Shut up," he growled, before Vahyu could make a nasty comment like, "If you need to keep a tally, you're obviously insecure!"

But no. Vahyu startled Varuna by matter-of-factly climbing on top of him, and as Varuna froze Vahyu almost giggled, "Aw, that's cute. I used to keep a tally too, but then I lost the scroll in a river and figured, oh well, I had a good enough idea." He went in low, his hair hanging around their faces like a wavy curtain, and purred, "And now I've been with three hundred and sixty-one. Or near enough."

"Don't do that," Varuna breathed, nearly paralyzed by Vahyu's gaze. It was freaking _hypnotic_, with those sultry brown irises and lush eyelashes, and his eyes seemed to be saying, "Oh, come now, don't be scared of little old me. I know just what to do for any man, any man at all."

Vahyu studied him for long moments as Varuna made himself hold his gaze, and then the instigator of all this murmured, "You have very pretty eyes. Not blue, not green, but somewhere in the middle, like the ocean on a brilliantly sunny day."

"Uh… thanks. They're from my, uh, mom," Varuna replied almost weakly, a bit unnerved by this intent stare and quiet compliment. It was easier when they were sniping at each other, really.

Vahyu batted his eyelashes and prompted, "What do we say when someone gives us a compliment? Besides 'thanks', I mean. I'll tell you," he said with exaggerated cheer. "We compliment them in return, it's the polite thing to do!"

Before Varuna could think, _Aha! It wasn't sincere, it was just a way to stroke his ego! _Vahyu went on, "So tell me, Ocean Eyes, what you find attractive about _me_. My own dewy eyes? My perfect hair? My gorgeous face? My rapier wit? My chiseled body? My genius brain? My flawless skin? My oh-so-kissable mouth? Or maybe, just maybe, you like my nice big–"

"The silence when you shut up," Varuna nearly giggled, proud of this clever one-liner.

Vahyu pouted like a small child, then muttered, "Oh, funny. And here I was hoping you were going to say, 'All of the above.' I am, after all, the most attractive male out of the Gods of the Westland."

_You're certainly the prettiest male, _Varuna couldn't help but think.

This was true. Vahyu was so beautiful that if he were passing by a high window and you only saw his head, you'd think you were looking at a woman. Even his voice was androgynous, and could've been that of a low alto, not a tenor. Plus there was the fact that he'd been happy to get screwed, so maybe he was some kind of wannabe-female, or something. Maybe he secretly dressed up in women's clothing in his manor, and put rouge on his lips and shadows on his eyelids, and thought to himself, _Mmm, Vahyu, aren't we in touch with our feminine side?_

So Varuna poked him between the eyes and said firmly, "You're girly, you're not a real man! You're too pretty to be manly, and I bet you wish you were born a woman."

Vahyu, who had reflexively blinked when that finger poked at him, now looked indescribably amused as he drawled, "Oh no, dolt. Just because I'm gorgeous and only like men, it doesn't mean I want to be a woman or relate to them better. I'm manlier than you are, being better at both spells and straight combat, and are you saying that if a man is homosexual he's lesser than if he's heterosexual?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Varuna stubbornly replied. "You played the woman, you're girly, end of story."

The Wind God just gave him a cherubic smile and nearly sang, "Then you're saying our illustrious god-king is worse than Deva and Rudra are! Yes," he smirked as Varuna gaped, "he likes men too, not that most people know that. But he makes use of a couple male servants, servants who've told me that I'm much gentler than he is, which shouldn't be surprising given who we're talking about."

Varuna just stared for a while, very confused. But Taishakuten had stolen one of the most beautiful women around from Lord Ashura! And there had never been the barest peep of homosexual rumors about – actually no, wait, a lot of people looked at Bishamonten's nutty loyalty and pretty face, and raised their eyebrows at the General of the Northland and his beloved boss. But Varuna had never actually thought it was true, and heck, had Taishakuten been banging Bishamonten all along, and Shashi never knew?

Vahyu laughed aloud, then patted Varuna's head with a casual, "You're cute when you're thinking all seriously. I wasn't lying, by the way. And no, he hasn't done _me_, and I hope that continues given the stories I hear. The man is, shall we say, fond of dishing out pain," he finished with a shudder.

Varuna could believe that one like nothing else, and he awkwardly replied, "Well, I hope he doesn't take an interest in you too, then. I mean, ow."

"Mmm," Vahyu assented, then dropped his head to lay it in the crook of Varuna's neck as he said, "See, this is nicer, isn't it? You calmed down and things are all right. Really Varu, you don't have to be so ashamed of it. It's natural! It's healthy! It's perfectly acceptable too."

Varuna thought about saying, "Yeah it's natural, but it's still shameful," but instead mumbled, "It's not acceptable to everybody."

"Well, screw them," Vahyu said cheerily, popping his head back up to look his companion in the eye. "They're all just stupid bigots, and _I _know what's right and what's wrong. I'm not the Wind God for nothing! We Five Gods of the Westland are on the front lines of Taishakuten's holy army, and if anybody has a problem with me, they can say it to my face on the sparring grounds."

Oh yay, fighting! Fighting was a nice safe, macho subject. Varuna put his two cents in with, "You are good. I mean, we're all good, and maybe Aguni's the best, but you and I beat Rudra and Deva."

"Oh, we _so _do," Vahyu grinned evilly, twirling a strand of wavy brown hair around his finger. "They have to fight as a unit! And the rest of us can still beat that unit. I loved this one time, when Master Koumokuten was in a bad mood, he just waved a hand and a shock wave knocked them off their feet, before they got shocked by electricity. Now, _me_, I like to use the wind to lift Rudra off his feet and smack him into Deva. Funny!" he chortled, and Varuna chortled along.

Taking advantage of this shared sense of camaraderie, Varuna seriously said, "I think you and I are tied for second place in the Five Gods standings, don't you? I mean, we're both so–"

"No, I'm better," was Vahyu's flat reply. "My tactical skills are superior, in addition to my magical skills. And after all, _I _got my position by my hard work, not by default," he smirked, making Varuna's eyes narrow.

JERK! It wasn't _his _fault his brother Vaari had died a week before the ceremony that would've made him the Water God, in one of those tragic accidents that you always figured would happen to somebody else. And with no other candidate ready for the position, Koumokuten had pointed to Varuna at the funeral, and said bluntly, "You. Forelock Boy – Varuna, isn't it? Yeah. Get ready to be the next Water God."

Well, he'd earned it, hadn't he? He'd worked hard, was good with a sword, and had won all the battles he'd so far been in. Why, he was probably better than the Guardian Warriors – he was better than Lord Yasha even, he was convinced of this. What was so great about that guy, with his fancy swordplay that surely wouldn't kill as well as Varuna's own no-nonsense abilities? And how dare Vahyu insinuate that he wasn't worthy?

So now he pushed him back by the face, and as Vahyu made a pained noise his opponent snarled, "What is it with you?! Here we were starting to get along and you insult me like that! Maybe I _will _leave, I'll go sleep on the couch and when you're asleep, I'll truss you up with the sheets and–"

"Ooh, _would _you?" Vahyu asked with exaggerated glee. "I didn't know you were into that!"

"I was gonna say 'and dump you out the window,' you – you – SICKO!" Varuna nearly howled, and clenched the air like he was clenching Vahyu's neck in each hand. "Stop being so queer!"

"Can't," the blonde replied, suddenly serious and almost sad. "You can't change what you are, dolt. Why would I _choose _to be something a lot of people view with disgust, and Rudra makes 'fag' jokes while Aguni gives me the evil eye, and Deva doesn't want to be near me, and Master Koumokuten just – well, I dunno what he thinks, but if I were to make a move on him I think I'd be dealing with those hellspawn. Point is, I can't change it, and I'm never going to try to again."

Varuna cocked his head and asked cautiously, "You mean you tried?"

"Oh yes. When I was little, my aunt was a lesbian, and my parents kept saying how gross that was, and weird, and just not _natural_," Vahyu said with campy scorn. "So I was like, 'Okay, I think that one servant boy is damn cute, but if I say anything they'll all freak the heck out.' So I pretended that I liked girls, even though females are pathetic and not nearly as wonderful as males–"

"Misogynist," Varuna said happily.

"Shut it. They _are _inferior, because their entire biology is geared towards having children. Now, do you want me to finish my story or not?" the woman-hater demanded frostily.

"Please continue," Varuna sweetly replied, settling his hands behind his head with a smug air. Oh boy, this was killer ammo if Vahyu and Aguni ever had an argument.

Vahyu nodded and sighed, "Right. So it got to the point where this woman came on to me at a party, and I let her take me upstairs. Yes, my first time was with a woman, and it was _awful! _Her breasts were like cow udders, and she was all – not-phallic, and the worst part was how she kept talkingabout what it was like for her. I was probably the longest-lasting virgin male in the history of Tenkai, because while stimulation's stimulation she kept distracting me with her female-centric words, so I couldn't even pretend she was a man.

"I came, and then she cuddled me, like this was great, wow, Vahyu and Slut are meant to be! And I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I pried her arms off and left without a word, and she's calling after me, 'Hey, what's wrong? Come back!'" he mock-cried in a ditzy falsetto voice.

Varuna was silent as Vahyu went on, "So I hopped into a bath the second I got home, and got all traces of her off me. And _then_… I found the sexy servant boy," he grinned, sounding proud of himself even however many hundreds of years it was later.

"And he just so happened to be homosexual too, lucky. He taught me all sorts of things, and by the time I made captain, I was the maestro of male pleasure you see before you," he bragged coyly, tossing his hair as Varuna rolled his eyes. "I made the decision that night that never again would I force myself to be the way they all wanted me to be, because they're not me and they don't know how hard it was."

Varuna said nothing for a long, long time, running through all of it in his head. With a little empathy, he could well imagine how awful that must have been. He personally thought women were great, but if Vahyu despised them so much and everybody told him that he was supposed to like them, he was surprised the guy hadn't snapped, and maybe beaten some woman's head against a wall while screaming, "I hate your boobs!" That would be like if everybody had told Varuna, "It's expected that you like dogs in a sexual way, not women."

He shuddered in revulsion, and heard an intake of breath that sounded hurt. He opened his eyes to see Vahyu glaring at him, and before he could say anything the other man hissed, "Fine, be that way. Here I share my story and you just think–"

"No! No, I was being all, all empathetic," Varuna said hastily and nearly desperately. "I was trying to put myself in your shoes, and thinking, what if it was normal to wanna fuck dogs, and I just wanted women, and they all said – oh, forget it, that was dumb," he mumbled, clapping his hands to his face.

"Dolt," Vahyu sighed, but this time it sounded almost fond, and was accompanied by a slight upturning of his eyes like with a smile, though his lips merely quirked at one corner. This was visible through the gaps of Varuna's fingers, and for a moment they just gazed at each other, Vahyu's face relaxed and Varuna's still set in shame.

Then Vahyu raised a finger, tapped it lightly against his partner's nose, and said quietly, "You wouldn't _just _want women, and you know that as well as I do."

The brunette said nothing, just closed his eyes and sighed. Deep down, he knew Vahyu was right, and that acknowledgment was scary. But really, was it any scarier then the moment when Vahyu had leaned in and whispered, "Want to take me upstairs and try me on?" and Varuna had decided that he would? Was it scarier than when Vahyu had touched something no man had ever touched before, and purred, "I think you like me"? Was it scarier than being inside him, another novel experience?

No. It was equally frightening, but not more frightening than all the rest.

And maybe… maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe it was even good. Vahyu seemed to _get _him, like he knew him better than Varuna knew himself, and that was, while a bit unnerving, rather fascinating too. There was just something about Vahyu, as if he had everybody's number and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge. He knew how people ticked, basically, and that could be used for great effect.

Deadly effect? Sometimes. Glorious effect? Well, that was kind of what had happened here. Annoying effect? Yeah, that too, because the man knew just how to get your goat. Really, all he usually had to do was be his flaming, pervy self. Except to his smitten troops, who lapped up his posturing like it was ambrosia, or something.

Despite the posturing, and the promiscuity, and the perversion, and the prancing pride, Varuna was a little stunned to see that he actually _liked _Vahyu, an awful lot. Yeah, they had a rivalry going, but maybe they didn't have to anymore. Perhaps this night had changed things, and perhaps other things could grow out of it.

Varuna thought on that last one for a long, long time. It would certainly be different, and change was hard, but maybe if Vahyu helped him out he could deal with this in a public way. He could change him! He could tie him down, in a metaphorical sense, but since Vahyu seemed to like him too he might not mind too much. And didn't everybody deep down want to be a monogamist?

But of course, Varuna knew he didn't love the guy yet, duh. But perhaps in time that could develop, because hardly anybody fell in love right away, and if they did, it often went sour. Varuna knew lots of couples who'd started out not liking each other, or with meaningless sex, or once even challenging each other to a duel over a land dispute. If that could end in love, why not rivalry, cautious friendship, and hot casual sex?

So he reached a hand up and tangled it in Vahyu's hair, quietly telling him, "You really are something. I don't know if there's anybody else in the world who could make my first time with a man as good." He leaned up for a kiss then, closing his eyes in preparation for some sort of super-passionate liplock.

But Vahyu pressed closed fingers to his lips, looking incredibly serious, and said softly, "The wind moves the water, but the water can't move the wind, you know. Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked solemnly, and Varuna's face fell.

Oh. Yeah, he got it loud and clear: _he _might in time fall for Vahyu, but Vahyu would never fall for him. Suddenly Varuna felt stupid that he'd thought that was possible, seeing as Vahyu was so fond of sleeping around. But still, shit, that was a disappointment, deciding that you might like to try something and having your object of interest basically tell you, "Nuh-uh, not gonna happen. Dream on, pal."

So he nodded with a gloomy expression on his face, and Vahyu nodded too with a neutral expression on his. He made no move to do anything, so Varuna nudged at his shoulder and muttered, "You can get off me now."

The pretty one obeyed, going so far as to turn over on his side with his back facing Varuna. Hmph, he'd shot him down but still wouldn't leave. Tease. Toyer with of emotions. Tramp. …Some other insult that started with a "T", Varuna couldn't think of one right now. Not like it really mattered.

He turned over too with a sigh, thinking about Vahyu's statement in a more literal vein, trying to find some way of defending his element. But it was true: wind _did _move water, whipping it into great billowing waves and sending spray flying around, blowing the rain from side to side and the snow too. Technically water _created _wind at a waterfall, where the falling liquid moved the air, but Vahyu would just argue that that was more gravity at work than water. Well, okay, what about when water trapped air in bubbles? Aw, bubbles always rose to the top and flew away, dammit.

He returned his thought to the waves, because that was his best bet. The wind and water seemed to be locked in a fierce battle there, the wind creating the waves and the waves crashing down on the wind, leading to wreaths of bubbles and–

Seafoam. Hey, seafoam! It was lots of little bubbles of wind/air, but it kept its shape, trapped by water. You could pick it up, and your hands would get wet, but it would still be there until it dried in the sun, and then it left that delicate layer of algae and tiny animal thingies. So ha, seafoam was something wind and water created _together_, born from both but its own little category.

So. Vahyu was wind, and it was beyond a doubt that the Wind God would come out on top. Varuna was water, but perhaps the Water God could get something out of this too. Feeling good, a friend with benefits, and maybe in time the confidence to not be so ashamed of this, with Vahyu's encouragement. They'd never be a real couple, though.

Well, maybe the seafoam part would be enough. Maybe it didn't have to be some grand, epic, "I love this man! And I shall fight for him!" thing. It could be, "I dunno, I find myself attracted to this man, and he finds himself somewhat attracted to me too, and yeah he's a jerk with the monogamous potential of a rabbit and he thinks I'm a dolt, but when it's just us and nobody else, it's… nice. Not comfy, kinda scary and new but nice, and it feels good."

"Seafoam," he said aloud, and Vahyu turned over to look at him with a perplexed, "What?"

"Seafoam," Varuna repeated firmly. "Yeah, water can't move wind, but you mix them together and you get – you get that seafoam, and it's different, something… well, different than… either," he muttered lamely, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. It had sounded so much more profound and eloquent in his head, but once spoken just sounded _dumb_.

Vahyu just stared at him for a moment, and then seriously asked, "What're you trying to say here, Varu?"

Varuna took a deep breath, and replied, "I'm trying to say water and wind can mix, and while the water eventually evaporates and the air bubbles pop, until that happens you have something neither one really monopolizes. I'm _trying _to say I get how I can't move you, but don't you think we could still, well, fool around and not be butting heads all the time? I promise not to try to bind you to me."

Vahyu thought on that for a total of one and a half seconds, then he smiled cherubically and nearly sang, "I get it. I get what you're saying. You're saying youcan't resist me, and you know I find you a worthy partner, but you're not going to go all possessive on me like a woman."

"I'm not a woman, dork," Varuna muttered with a glare. "And I _can _resist you, really. I just don't feel like resisting you all the time. It'll be… uh…"

"Casual?" Vahyu prompted like a tutor.

"Casual," Varuna agreed, like an obedient little pupil.

"Good boy. Have a treat," Vahyu smirked, then went in for one of those leg-shaking kisses, the kind that seemed to involve the whole body and not just the mouth. His arms clutched him close, his legs tangled with Varuna's, and his tongue was a busy little bee. Say what you would about his attitude and his perversion, he sure knew how to kiss.

When they drew apart, Varuna looking a bit dazed, Vahyu flipped his hair over his shoulder and grinned, "Nobody ever gets used to that, ever. Ever, I say! I could do that seven times a day for a thousand years, and you'd still be happily shocked." With that, he rolled off and stretched, making Varuna wonder what he was supposed to do after that. Aha…

"So do I hold you, or do you hold me?" he asked solemnly. "Isn't that like a rule thingy, the guy in charge does the holding and the submissive guy–"

"Oh for _God-King's _sake," Vahyu muttered in exasperation, shoving Varuna to his side and scooting close behind him with an arm around his chest. "It doesn't matter, dolt. Don't you get it yet that homosexuality doesn't mean one man pretending to be a woman? Half the fun of it is the way you can play around with the roles, bend and warp them and switch them off. But fine, if you want to be that way, I'm the boss."

"No you're not!" Varuna protested, and tried to turn back over, but Vahyu held him there.

"Nope, you wanted a clearly defined role, and I was the one to take charge and set one for you. Which means I'm the boss. Maybe you can be the boss next time," he smirked, and gently tugged a strand of Varuna's hair.

Varuna said nothing, just thought the "playing around with the roles" statement over. It sort of made sense. Vahyu was experienced and bossy and bold, which would imply that he was in charge, but hell, Varuna had been the one on top and he was manlier and more belligerent. At the same time, he was new to this and really unsure where it would go, and craved some sort of guidance. Oh, why couldn't this just be like Aguni, who took charge of men and never worried about, "Am I feminine enough? Does me being on top make me less of a woman?"

She would guffaw at this, he decided with a sigh. She'd make a crack about how this just went to show that both Vahyu and Varuna had bad taste. Well, screw Aguni then! She was a little too into Master Koumokuten anyway, yuck. Then again, Vahyu seemed to fall somewhere in that vicinity too, judging by his casual hints on the subject.

Finally Varuna sighed, "Yeah, maybe next time I'll be the boss. You'll have to show me how again, though."

"Which I'll be more than happy to do, dolt of mine. Now, shut up and go to sleep, the boss says so," Vahyu ordered, and passed a hand over Varuna's eyelids to make him close them.

"Fine, fine. And sweet dreams to you too, jerk."

And as he drifted off, he thought to himself, _Well, maybe "dolt" is some sort of snarky term of endearment. Maybe._

**End.**

.

.

(Author's Notes: "Vaari" is one of the many Sanskrit words for "water". I picked that one because it was the most similar to "Varuna", who funnily enough is one of the three most powerful gods in the actual "Rig Veda".

Let's call this pairing… "Vahvaru". It was a bit of a challenge to write two characters I've always before written as comic relief as serious, a bit angsty, in Vahyu's case not so over-the-top [see, I do listen to feedback!], and basically a bit less one-dimensional, although there was of course still some humor. And while I would've been _preferred _to have Vahyu agree to the lurve thing, given the way he puts Varuna down in Volume Four that's OOC. Too bad, but there are always AUs!

Also, let it be known that I guessed on their coloring. Neither of them were in the "RG Veda" anime, and they were absent from the "Tsubasa Chronicle" anime as well, as far as I can tell. But if I was wrong, and they _are _in the "Tsubasa" anime or CLAMP made some colored art… let me know, and point me in the direction of those images.

Review this please. C'mon lurkers, give me feedback! If youthink it sucks, please tell me why so I can improve it. If you _don't _think it sucks, please tell me that too and why. Feedback does influence my work; I don't think there'd be nearly as much Taishakuten/Lord Ashura if Taishura fans hadn't interacted with me, for example.

Still working on "Fourteen People." But before that massive fic, to throw you all a bone you might not even want: I've begun a series of short story AU projects. They're mostly couple-based, you know, 35 Yasha/Kujaku stories, 15 Souma/Kendappa stories, no less than 50 Karura/Zouchouten stories… yeah. So, as I finish them up, I'll post 'em while I work on "Fourteen People".)


End file.
